


The Sheriff and Stiles

by dognamedfrank



Series: And They Called It Puppy Love... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, not-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dognamedfrank/pseuds/dognamedfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU based (loosely) on Disney’s Lady and the Tramp.  Stiles is a purebred border collie who lives with Sheriff Stilinski.  Derek is a wolf-German Shepherd hybrid who’s past has made him distrust humans.  When Stiles gets lost in the city, he must rely on the help of the reluctant street-dog to find his way home.  IDEK, okay.</p><p>This particular ficlet is the story of how Stiles came to be The Sheriff's dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff and Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Trensu, without whom I would never have imagined this AU to begin with.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this hasn't been beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine. If you notice any PLEASE tell me so I can fix them.

Sheriff Stilinski purchases the puppy for his wife two months before the car accident.  They have been talking about getting a puppy for nearly a year when he brings in the squirming ball of fur and deposits it in his wife’s lap.  She lets out a delighted laugh, and the pup immediately begins an earnest attempt to cover the entirety of her face with sloppy-wet-puppy-kisses.

“MJN GertieMartin’s Sir Genim Stilinski” has seemingly endless energy, even among his breed.  He’s a truly gorgeous specimen, with a lilac and white coat soft as silk.  His eyes are almost gold they are such a pale brown.   The sheriff’s wife declares him the most beautiful dog she has ever seen.

The sheriff and his wife argue a bit about what to call the puppy; his wife wants to call him Genim, after her father, but the sheriff is adamant that he will never be able to say that name with a straight face.  They end up compromising, and decide to use Genim as the pup’s show name (when they receive the certificate of authentication from the AKC the sheriff is amused to see that his wife has added their last name as well, as though the puppy is really their son).  After almost three days, they still haven’t settled on a call name (Billy, Rocko, Monkey, and Cocoa are all suggested and subsequently nixed) when the sheriff suggests his high school nickname, a shortened version of Stilinski.  His wife approves and the puppy is christened “Stiles.”  He is trouble from the very start.

The pup gets in everything; he knocks over the trash can in the kitchen, chews up the sheriff’s best dress shoes, digs in the potted plants, and eats half the welcome mat before puking it back up.  And that’s just the first week.  The sheriff wonders, sometimes, if the pup doesn’t have ADHD; he’s incredibly intelligent, and a fast learner, but only when the sheriff can manage to get him to pay attention for more than five minutes at a time.  When he suggests this to his wife she only laughs, and assures him the pup will grow out of it.  He hopes so, those shoes were expensive.

In spite of the trials that come with having a new puppy, life for the Stilinskis is as close to perfect as it can get.  Sometimes, after, the sheriff wonders why he didn’t see that something bad was coming.  The sheriff, his wife, and little Stiles live their perfect life for almost exactly two months.  Then everything changes.

Although the breeder had agreed to take the pup back in the event that they could no longer care for him due to extenuating circumstances (and the love of your life dying in a car accident definitely falls into that category) the sheriff can’t bring himself to give the puppy back.  Not when his wife had loved the little guy so much.  So, he finds himself trying to entertain and raise a spastic, inattentive, marginally destructive, border collie puppy by himself and grieve his wife at the same time.  It’s probably the best distraction he could have hoped for.


End file.
